1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing boats and more particularly to a temporary wheel support and trailer hitch tongue for short haul moving the boat.
Some fishermen, as for example, when vacationing in a travel trailer, carry a lightweight fishing boat on the top of the towing vehicle and may trail a smaller self propelled vehicle behind the travel trailer. The travel trailer is usually parked, as in a trailer park, some distance from one or more bodies of water to be fished. It is, therefore, desirable to provide some means of easily transporting the fishing boat to and from the areas being fished.
This invention provides such a short haul fishing boat trailer-type device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,252 discloses a stern and bow supporting wheel mechanism for launching a boat as from a boat ramp, or the like, in which the stern supporting wheels are attached to the transom and may be pivoted to an upward out of the water position. The bow supporting wheel includes a framework connected to the forward end portion of the boat in which the wheel thereof is provided with a brake mechanism to prevent unauthorized movement of the boat down a launching ramp and into the water.
This invention provides wheel supporting brackets for connection with lateral end portions of a boat transom permitting removal of the wheels from the boat as well as upward out of the water positioning of the wheels. A trailer hitch equipped tongue is removably connected to the bow by a trailer hitch bracket secured to the stem.